1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse type stamp which performs an imprinting operation by reversing a print body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reverse type stamp is known in which an ink pad is brought into contact with a stamp surface of a print body to supply ink thereto and the stamp surface is reversed downward while a grip is pressed to perform an imprinting operation (for example, see JP 2011-25659 A). Particularly when quick-drying ink is used in this kind of stamp, it is necessary to enhance the air-tightness of the ink pad in order to prevent volatilization and drying of the ink. For example, JP 49-37727 A discloses a technology of preventing ink from being quickly dried by pressing a side wall of a print body against the periphery of an ink pad when a stamp is not used.
When quick-drying ink is used, it is necessary to ensure the air-tightness of the ink pad even when a variation or error in dimension occurs in a molded article or a print body. For this reason, when a highly repellent spring is used and a stamp surface having an unevenness contacts the ink pad for a long period of time, the ink pad may be sagged. In that case, when a transfer position is slightly displaced, ink of the sagged pad does not adhere to the print body. As a result, since an unevenness may occur in the ink adhesion amount on the stamp surface, quality deterioration such as imprint spots may occur. Further, since a transfer load of the stamp surface in accordance with a dimensional change (variation) of a molded article may be unnecessarily increased, quality deterioration such as imprint blur may occur due to an increase in ink adhesion amount of the stamp surface.